


Old Days

by nillawhiskey



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Ma mentioned, Post-Canon, Spy mentioned, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nillawhiskey/pseuds/nillawhiskey
Summary: Sometimes, Miss Pauling misses her old job.





	Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet.   
> Also part of some post-canon lore I'm developing, assuming issue #7 doesn't completely derail my planning.

“What’s on your mind, hun?”

Pauling lifts her head, looking just slightly surprised at Jeremy with a small sound.

“Been rubbin’ circles in that plate for a minute.” He’s grinning, but his eyes betray his concern as he steps closer, hand gently rubbing up between her shoulder blades. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she smiles back to reassure him, finally setting aside the plate she had been uselessly sponging at. “I was just thinking about the old days.”

Jeremy hums, settling beside her to start drying the dishes. “Which parts?”

“Before everything went to hell.” Before Gray. “I… miss the job. I miss…” She sighs, rather than finishing.

It was stupid. She knew that. Helen barely had good moments, used her, all a means for her end. But that kind of work doesn’t just get left behind. It stays with you. Death had become so casual. Just a simple, sometimes daily thing. 

But she had felt… like she was part of something bigger. Greater. Helen was always ahead of the Mann brothers to further her own cause. But even she hadn’t anticipated the third.

Her thoughts subside as she realizes Jeremy hasn’t said anything. She glances to him, expecting to find some kind of shock on his face. That she missed the work she had to do, with everything that’s happened. Instead, he simply looks thoughtful. 

“I miss it sometimes. I had a lotta stuff to work through that beatin’ heads in helped with.” He was so damn young. Wasn’t like he stood a chance with college, though, huh?

It’s not the same. They both know that. There’s caves with bodies that Pauling disposed of. Most of the kills he’s caused were the same assholes, just respawning. 

“Why don’t ya call up my pops? ‘M sure he’s still doin’ work.”

She pauses, her hands lowering into the soapy water of the sink. “You’d… be okay with that?”

“Course. Long as ya promise to come back, huh?” He’s grinning again, the edges of it softened. But she knows him well enough to see the pain swimming in his eyes, even as he makes a point to not fully look at her. “‘Sides, I know it’s killin’ ya, cooped up in here, bein’ nothin’ but domestic and shit.”

That stung a bit. “Jeremy…” She didn’t hate this life. It’s reliable, and comfortable, and she’s been more than happy to realize the man had never once gotten less in love as time went on. It’s a good life. She loves him.

“Nah, I know you love doin’ all that. It’s why you an’ him get on so well.” The dishes she’s set aside are dried and put away, and the conversation has distracted from continuing, so he turns himself to lean against the counter, tucking his hands under his arms. “...’M glad you told me.”

His tone is a bit sheepish, the words almost mumbled. He’s matured a lot since they first met, and even more since they got together. The thought brings a smile to her face.

“‘Ey, that’s what I like to see.” He leans into her space some, bumping her. He earns a barely stifled chuckle and an eye roll. “But really. Ya oughtta call him.”

“Are you sure?” She shouldn’t push it, but. She doesn’t want this to be something that comes between them because he wasn’t actually okay with it.

“Honest? No, I ain’t sure. It’s dangerous work. I know ya can handle yourself, ‘cause I’ve seen ya firsthand. But the idea of you not comin’ home scares the shit outta me. An’ we probably couldn’t even give ya a real funeral if it happened.” He untucks a hand, gently running his knuckles along her arm. “Same shit ‘m sure my ma feels. But same as him, I know ya always make it. Hell, two of you, workin’ together? Long as the old man don’t throw his back out, can’t think of a thing that could stop you.”

Her hand is wet, but neither of them care as she carefully cups his jaw. His hand slowly comes up to her wrist, thumb stroking over he pulse point. They take a moment just standing like that, his misty eyes slipping shut as he breathes deeply.

“I love you.” Her voice is soft enough that he barely picks it up.

“Love you too.” He opens his eyes again, smiling softly. Takes a moment before he speaks, just taking in her face. The love there. She does the same, thumb gently wiping away a tear before it could fall, offering him a smile in return. “Give him a call. I know it’s killin’ ya.”

“I will,” her other hand slips from the water, dripping into Jeremy’s already dampened shirt as she mirrors her hold of him, “tomorrow.”

His smile widens as she closes the space between them, sliding his arms around her to bring her closer.


End file.
